8 Simple PickUp Lines
by ten81CSI
Summary: Adam realizes that in order to get Kylie to go crazy, a it takes is 8 simple lines. Rated M for sexual content


_A/N: Alright, rated M Kydam shots are becoming my thing. I don't even care if you aren't reviewing, because this is like my heroin. The Panda reference is from Inked Hearts._

_Dislcaimer: It aint mine._

_Title: 8 Simple Pick-Up Lines._

_Summary: Adam realizes the way to Kylie's heart is by telling her about about his zygomaticus muscles._

* * *

Adam Ross let out a deep breath as he watched Kylie Flack set her head on the glass table in the lab. Mac rarely left the lab when Adam was still there. And this was a rare night where Kylie was with him. It was the perfect opportunity for him to make his move. They were alone, she was a scientist, she was tired, and she was sipping at a diet coke.

He knew from experience that she liked when a guy could make her giggle. So he was almost positive that if she knew what aspartame was, this pickup line would go over smoothly. He opened the lab door and smiled when Kylie looked up at him.

"Diet coke?" He asked, raising his auburn colored eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kylie sighed, nodding her head letting out a yawn. "I don't need a bigger ass than I've already got before the holidays start."

"Babe, trust me. You don't need any aspartame. You've got enough ASSpartame in you." Adam emphasized "ass," causing Kylie to let out a giggle.

She did know that aspartame was in Diet Coke. It was the artificial sweetener, and she also knew that the cheesy pick-up line was mean to let her know that she had a very nice ass.

"That was probably one of the best cheesy pick-up lines I've ever heard," Kylie giggled.

"Oh, I've got hundreds more where that came from," Adam laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Kylie asked, still giggling at Adam. "Let me hear another one?" she asked, setting her elbows on the glass table, her head resting in her hands. Adam did his best to avoid eye contact with Kylie's warm blue eyes. He wouldn't be able to speak if Kylie looked at him, her blue eyes were too mesmerizing for him.

Adam nodded his head though, and cleared his throat, before raising one eyebrow at Kylie, already causing her to giggle at his face. "If I were an enzyme, I'd be a DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes." Adam wiggled his eyes toward the zipper on Kylie's jeans, causing her to turn bright red with embarrassment.

The visual image popping into her head wasn't helping as she lightly giggled with embarrassment, her fingertips curling over her mouth. She was literally imagining Adam unzipping her pants, and setting her on the glass table, before taking his own pants off.

"That was good," she managed to get out, the image still playing in her head.

"Why don't you come back to my lab? I'll show you why the Big Bang isn't just a theory" Adam asked her, an innocent smirk on his face.

Kylie took a sip of her soda, causing her to choke. It was definitely the best of the three. She let out a nother innocent giggle, and lightly smacking Adam in his arm, she replied, "I'm already in your lab," causing Adam's eyes to sparkle. This whole cheesy dork pick-up line thing was actually working. For once in his life they were helping him get the girl.

"Oh snap," Adam said, a grin still on his face. "You definitely just turned my floppy disk into a hard drive."

"You weren't kidding when you said you had a butt load of them," Kylie smiled, watching Adam shrug.

"What's the difference between me and a Star Wars turret?" Adam asked Kylie, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"What?" Kylie asked, sweetly smiling at Adam.

"I never overheat.

Kylie didn't giggle this time, but instead turned a bright red color again. She could feel Adam's breath against her lips, his arms lightly around her waist.

"Do you want to be my endosymbiont?" Adam asked Kylie, another giggle escaping her lips.

"Yes," she mumbled against his beard. Only Adam could make that word sexual. And endosymbiont, a tiny organism that lives inside of the body or cells of anther organism, was something Kylie definitely didn't mind being, as long as it was with Adam..

"Don't worry, I'm virus-free," Adam whispered in her ear, as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"That's good to know," Kylie nodded her head, fumbling with the buttons on the dorky lab tech's flannel shirt.

"And my favorite," Adam mumbled, pulling her wife beater over her head, the t-shirt she had worn earlier had been thrown off hours earlier when Kylie realized she wouldn't be leaving that night.

Kylie let out a sigh, as Adam's teeth sunk into her collar bone, while she pulled the t-shirt he was wearing under his flannel one over his head, and running her fingers over his body.

She was about to learn all about the Big Bang Theory, she smirked, tugging at the button on Adam's jeans. "What's your favorite?" Kylie asked, as Adam pulled her onto the glass table, and straddled her legs around his waist as he stood at the end of the table, her arms draping around his neck, as she leaned down to kiss him.

"You're so cute you make my zygomaticus muscles contract," Adam informed her, causing Kylie to eagerly pulled her pants off her body. As dirty as he just sounded, it was the most sweet thing anyone had ever said to her. She'd been with many a asshole who told her on numerous accounts that she was worthless, and ugly, that she wouldn't go anywhere in life, and Adam had just told her she was so cute, she made him smile, even if it was in a very dirty cheesy pick-up line. She could listen to any compliment he had for her almost anytime of any day. Save for right now. She needed to have sex with him right then.

"That's my favorite too," Kylie told him, looking into his eyes. "Like…I really, really, wanna have sex with you right now," she blushed a bit as Adam pulled her panties off her body.

"Mac is gonna be so pissed," Adam smirked, trailing kisses along Kylie's stomach.

"He won't know," Kylie sighed, pressing her hips tighter against Adam's so called hard drive. This was definitely going to be the start of many, many amazing things Kylie Flack was planning to do with Adam Ross.

* * *

Kylie let out a yawn, and sipped at her coffee, Danny sitting beside her. "Rough night?" Danny asked her, as Adam walked into the lab, his ear buds in, and winking at Kylie who smirked in return.

"Something like that," Kylie nodded her head innocently at Danny, though her eyes were on Adam as he gloved up to start his job. They had decided to take their activities to the locker room benches, and then, to the showers, before they left their shift, and now, they were both exhausted. Not from the late night shift that everyone knew Mac had put them on, but from their strenuous activities.

Kylie smiled as Mac entered the lab as well, but her smile wiped from her face when she realized he was pissed. "Flack and Ross. My office now," Mac snapped, before storming out of the lab. Kylie nervously glanced at Adam, whose mouth was dropped. They both already knew why they were going to get yelled at. Their sex was known. Someone ratted them out.

"You guys are in trouble," Danny sang, pinking up the Ultraviolet light to glance at the evidence he and Kylie collected an hour before. He headed over to the evidence table, the same table Kylie and Adam had sex on the night before.

"No," Kylie shouted. "Batteries are dead," she snatched the UV light from Danny's grip, and then glanced at Adam, who was already following her out of the lab.

"That's not dead," he mumbled.

"_You_ will be if he sees the sperm you left on that table," Kylie growled, her fists clenching the light even harder at Adam's stupidity.

"Oh!" Adam yelled. "Good thinking!"

"You better start doing some good thinking. Mac's about to fire us," Kylie said, opening the door to Mac's lab. She gave him an innocent smile, but she could sense Adam's shaking at the sight of Mac's stern look, a tape in his hand.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" Mac asked sternly, waving it in hand.

"A copy of Peter Pan?" Kylie asked, giving him a light smile.

"Try a security tape of to unknown people having sex in my lab on my brand new glass evidence tables!"

Kylie rolled her eyes as Adam began to stutter. "Adam and I can run some comparison," Kylie shrugged, still playing stupid. She may be sweet and innocent ,but she knew how to play dumb.

"I already did that," Mac smirked. "Turns out it's a match. To you."

"What!" Kylie shrieked. "That's impossible!"

Mac rolled his eyes. "I'm not even pissed you to are dating, or sleeping together. I'm pissed you think it's alright to be doing it on my brand new tables!"

"I'm sorry," Kylie sighed. "I…it won't happen again."

"Damn right! Adam, I'm putting you on the night shift. Kales, you're on day. Effective tomorrow."

"What!" Kylie yelled. "Mac! How you gonna put Adam on the night shift. This was why we did what we did in the first place!"

"No," Mac shook his head. He was pissed that two of his best analysts were sexually active. And not only that, but the fact it could even cross their mind of having sex in his lab, on his tables, and under his nose. But then Stella's words had floated around in his head. They needed this. He had put the two on night shift at Stella's pleads because the two were too blind to see that they were right for each other. So in technicality, Stella was the one to blame here.

"Don't do it again," Mac growled. "Or you're both fired."

"Yes sir," Kylie nodded her head. "But Mac?"

"Yes?"

"Could we have the tape?" Adam asked, causing Kylie to giggle.

"No," Mac snapped, pulling the film from the tape and then throwing it in the trash. "I don't know what tape you're talking about.

"Thanks," Kylie sighed in relief, the worries of the lab techs getting a hold of she and Adam doing it on the table, slowly fading. "I have to go. Niki and I are meeting up for Cannolis."

"Good bye," Mac said, nodding his head, standing alone with Adam as Kylie hurried off.

"Boss?" Adam asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Mac asked.

"Can I….can…I go too?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Mac nodded his head as Adam turned towards the door. "Adam," he started, watching Adam half turn to look at him. "Next time you want to put Kylie on my evidence tables, you better make damn sure you don't leave ass prints. Because next time you will be scrubbing them."

Adam blushed a bit, but nodded his head as Mac gave him a wink. He slowly turned towards the door, mortification plastered on his face. Mac had seen the Panda on his ass, he was sure of that much.

XXXXXX


End file.
